planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
Pronghorn Antelope
| image = PronghornAntelope.jpg | scientificname = Antilocapra americana | exhibit = | edition = Standard | continent = North America | countries = USA, Canada | iucnstatus = lc | fencegrade = 2 > 1.25m | landarea = 370.0 | waterarea = 0.0 | climbingarea = 0.0 | temperature = 2-40 | biome = | gsize = 3-13 | malebachelor = 3-6 | femalebachelor = 3-12 | reproduction = Very Easy | maturity = 1.5 years | sterility = Death | gestaincub = 8 months | interbirth = 12 Months | class = Mammalia | order = Artiodactyla | family = Antilocapridae | genus = Antilocapra }}The (Antilocapra americana) is a mid-sized North American ungulate featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General *'Population In Wild:' 700,000 The pronghorn antelope (or Antilocapra americana) is, in fact, not a true antelope. While the North American mammal occupies a similar environmental niche to antelopes - hence the same name being used - for this reason it is often simply referred to as the 'pronghorn'. It has a tan coloured coat on its back and sides, a white underbelly, and white chevron-shaped markings on its neck. The species stands an average of 81 to 104cm tall at the shoulder, measuring between 1.3 and 1.5m in length. The males are also 10% larger than the females, have a distinct dark streak down their muzzle, and boast longer, thicker horns. They are a stable and not endangered species, meaning few conservation efforts are in place to protect them. As migratory animals, however, they may be affected if human development has degraded or destroyed their habitat, disrupting their migration pathways in the process. This is a specific issue that the Wildlife Conservation Society of North America is monitoring. Social Pronghorn antelope have complex and interchangeable social groups. During the winter, large mixed herds composed of multiple smaller groups will form. Then, during the spring, this larger group will split off into three different sub-groups: small interrelated female groups and their offspring; bachelor herds of young males; and the mature, solitary territorial males. Reproduction After establishing a territory, male pronghorns will attempt to get females that move through the area to join their harem. The females have several mating strategies. They may join a harem for several days and then move to a new harem, repeating this several times. Then, when they are in oestrus, they will select the male with the best territory to mate with. Alternatively, they may attempt to incite fights between males and mate with the victor, while others may find an isolated male and remain with him for the entire mating season. After a pregnancy of 7 to 8 months, females will give birth to 1 or 2 calves. These calves remain hidden from the group for the first month of their life, later joining the group to forage alongside them. Calves are weaned at 4 to 5 months old, and are fully grown at between 14 and 16 months old. It's at this age that males will leave their natal herd to join a bachelor group, later becoming solitary and establishing their own territory at the age of 3. Females, on the other hand, remain with their family herd. Animal Care Herbivore Pellets Cacti |Food Trough Water Bowl Water Pipe |Grazing Ball Feeder Hanging Grazer Feeder Small Barrel Feeder |Grab Ball Herb Scent Marker Rubbing Pillar |TO BE ADDED }} }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *Although colloquially called an 'antelope', the pronghorn is actually more closely related to giraffes and okapis. *Pronghorn antelope are the second fastest land animal after the cheetah and can run at 61mph. However, they can run at high speeds for much longer than the cheetah. *Pronghorn antelope have a lot of adaptations for speed and agility, including a large heart and lungs, light bones and shock-absorbent hooves. *Pronghorn antelope have white glossy hairs on their rump which stand up and catch the light when the pronghorn is alarmed, acting as a warning to other herd members. *Although this species can jump up to 6m in one bound, they prefer to crawl underneath obstacles rather than jump over them. Gallery Image Gallery Pronghorn.png Screenshot (210).png Screenshot (209).png vet2.png prong.png pronghornss.jpg Planet Zoo Super-Resolution 2019.11.12 - 08.14.16.65.jpg Category:Habitat Animals Category:Grassland Animals Category:Temperate Animals Category:Walkabout Animals Category:Herbivores